1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for speed control of a motor vehicle incorporating an internal combustion engine, which comprises two panel-controlled setting means which provide a signal corresponding to an acceleration and corresponding to a deceleration, an actual value sensor which provides a signal corresponding to the first derivative of the speed of the motor vehicle, a controller comparing the set point and actual values of the acceleration of the motor vehicle and panel control elements where the setting means is constructed and disposed such that the set point zero is present at a certain position of the pedal.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device of the type set forth above is taught for example in German Patent Application Laid-Open DE-OS No. 2,829,894. The one setting means taught there is associated with the accelerator pedal and provides a signal corresponding to a certain acceleration. The second setting means is associated with the braking pedal of the motor vehicle and provides a signal corresponding to a deceleration. The actual value center can be connected to a velocity speedometer measuring the speed of the vehicle and can provide a time-derivative of the speed via a corresponding differentiation device. No signal is provided by the two setting means if the two pedals are in zero position. Thus the motor vehicle in this position is neither accelerated nor braked but runs with a uniform speed achieved by previous pedal motion.